The Train
by vocachara
Summary: I used to have an almost perfect life. Then one day, the day I met you, it all spiraled out of control. I've always dreamed of riding on that train, but who knew fate would actually allow us to cross paths once again?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just based on an idea I had last night...I'm at my aunt's and she lives by train tracks and every time they would pass, I would see all that happens like a movie! I hope there isn't a movie like this...well anyway, the main character is Rin, and it will be told entirely in her point of view ! Yay! Okay, now for the terribleness!**

**The Train-Dreaming**

This is just based on an idea I had last night...I'm at my aunt's and she lives my train tracks and every time they would pass, I would see all that happens like a movie! I hope there isn't a movie like this...well anyway, the main character is Rin, and it will be told entirely in her point of view ! Yay! Okay, now for the terribleness!

There it was: the familiar dings of the train bells. You know the ones that signal that a train is coming? I hear it often, considering that my apartment building is right across from some train tracks, divided only by a narrow street and a high barbed wire fence. The train's cars came and went, reaching high speeds and forming a barely recognizable blur. The sound of the bottom scraping against the tracks and the screeching of its breaks were now like a soothing, harmonious melody. I rested my head on the windowsill and closed my eyes. One day, I'm going to get on that train. Why do I want to, you ask? It's simple. I don't need to be here. Well, at least that's what my mother says. She blames everything on me and doesn't want me around. She lost her job? Oh, it's my fault. She was in a less-productive mood since I didn't prepare her lunch the right way. Something in the house broke? Sorry, that was my fault since I wasn't watching it. Yep, that's pretty much how she functions. In a nutshell, she pretty much hates having me around, or she just hates me. But to be honest, I'm not so crazy about her either.

Later...

I sat at the table staring at my plate. I fixed dinner as always, but I wasn't allowed to eat before my mother or else I'm being 'selfish.' I looked up at her and watched as she stabbed her fork in the steak I cooked and cut out a bite-sized amount before placing it in her mouth. I intertwined my fingers as she began to chew.

"H-how is it?" I asked quietly. She seemed to think for a second.

"Too much seasoning." she said and scrunched her face.

"Sorry..." I said before looking back down at my food.

"I mean, what the hell did you do? Dump the whole bottle on it?" She asked in a louder voice.

"Uh, n-no, if it did there wouldn't be any left, and there's clearly more than half of it still in there." I said and began to cut, but I stopped and gasped. I just talked back to her.

"What did you just say to me?"

"N-Nothing." I said quickly and stuffed the meat into my mouth.

"I'm not stupid, and I'm not deaf either. I know you said something and it was a smart something at that!" she yelled. I was too scared to say anything else, so I kept chewing. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain and my hair and face was soaked. She threw her cup at me. The shock from the impact made me start to choke on the steak. Hot tears stung my eyes as I frantically tried to clear my throat. Finally, it escaped my mouth and my mother just watched.

"Disgusting." she said before getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen. "Make sure you clean all this up." she said causally as she passed. I laid my head on the table and cried quietly. Wouldn't want to give her a headache, now would I?

I combed my now clean hair and sniffed the aroma of the orange-scented shampoo it gave off. I had to make sure I got all of the tangles out due to the sticky substance that was tainting my blonde hair. I loved my hair, even if I did keep it short. But I liked it like that. It was naturally soft and always behaved. The only time it ever got messy was when I was asleep and that could easily be fixed with a little combing. Another reason why I was so proud of my hair was the fact that it was the one thing my mother hasn't said anything bad about. She criticized me in the worst ways, but hasn't said one negative thing about it yet. It was the one thing about me that I saw value in. I turned off the light of the bathroom and headed for my room.

"Rin." my mom called as I walked past. I walked to her door.

"Yes, Ma'am?" I said as respectfully as I could. She was lying on her bed watching TV.

"I need you to go to the store and pick up some groceries. The list is on my dresser." She said while waving to the piece of furniture. I nodded and walked over to it and grabbed the list. Besides it was some money.

"Is this the money to buy them?" I asked.

"Yes, idiot." she said sharply. I grabbed both and shoved them into separate pockets. I walked out of her room and into mine. I grabbed the now freshly washed white ribbon on my dresser. After tying it on my head, I hurried down the stairs and put on my shoes then left out of my building. After descending down the stairs, I looked around at the familiar surroundings. Some cars in the parking lot, a building in front and beside ours, and of course, the reddish-brown train tracks. I smiled. One day, I'm going to get on that train. I started walking then I remembered that a train is coming soon and I wanted to come back to watch it. I half-ran to the store, quickly made my way to through the aisles and impatiently waited in the line for my stuff to be checked out at the register. With the bags in my hand, I ran down the sidewalk. The trains were almost always on time and I didn't want to miss it. I didn't even know what time it was. Just then, I ran into something. I looked up and saw it was a friend of mine that lived in my building. She was two years older than me.

"Ouch, Rin!" she whined as she rubbed her arm.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you Miku." I said while straightening the bags on my arms. She just laughed her little airy laugh.

"What were you running for anyway?" she asked tilting her head slightly, her two long teal ponytails obediently following the movements.

"I'm trying to catch the train."

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" she asked.

"No, I just want to watch it."

"You mean the 7 o'clock one? You just missed it. I'm surprised you didn't hear it. That loud hunk of metal." She said and put her hand on her hip and extended her leg for more support.

"Oh." Is all I said and looked down at the bags.

"I really don't understand why you love those trains so much. They're annoying, my mom's considering moving."

"Yeah…well I'd better get going before my mother gets upset. You know how she is."

"Right. Uh, Rin? I heard her yelling again…are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with concern. I lowered my face even more to hide the light bruise that was on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you okay?" I said before I hurried off.

"See you…" she called after me. I ran to my house, dug in my pocket and hastily opened the door. As soon as I closed the door behind me I kicked my shoes off and went into the kitchen. My mother was by the sink.

"I'm back." I said quietly.

"I kinda figured that out, stupid." I placed the bags on the table before I started taking out the contents. I started to put everything away in cabinets and the refrigerator, depending on where they belonged.

"Why are there dishes still in the sink? You haven't washed them yet?" _Well obviously not if there still in there, _I wanted to say_._

"I haven't gotten to them yet, I had to wash my ha-"

"I don't care about your filthy hair! I want this entire kitchen cleaned by the time I get back downstairs!" She yelled. I froze where I was. She started to walk out of the kitchen. "Damn it!" she said under her breath. I still did not move. "I just cut my foot since you didn't pick all of this glass up! You just insist on hurting me in every way possible, don't you?" She yelled again before leaving.

"Me hurting you? If you didn't throw the cup at me in the first place, then it wouldn't be broken." I said as soon as she was out of earshot. I can't believe she said that about my hair... The one thing about me that I was proud of... Well, that and my ribbon. I felt on the top of my head and felt...hair... Only hair...where was my ribbon?


	2. Chapter 2

**And this all started as a oneshot ;P well, tried to upload this earlier, but i'm back at my aunts and i had no idea of how to set up this internet ! enyways, hope yu like this one, kinda hard for me to write, but yea. and i love Len's ponytail, dont get me wrong. haa, you'll see ! nd i have a picture based on their outfits, I will put a link to it on my profile later today wehn i get back home. SO read!  
**

The Train-Departure

I ran around frantically looking for my ribbon. Where could it be? I can't lose it, I jut can't... That ribbon...it's too important. I looked around the kitchen, in cabnients, in the refridgerator, under the table. Next, I looked in the hall by the door and all over the living room. But I just had it! I ran upstairs into my mother's room.  
"Have you seen my ribbon?" I asked, my heart racing.

"You mean that dingy white thing you always put on your head?"

"It's not dingy!"

"Yes it is! You've worn it for years! And no, I haven't! You didn't even come in the house with it." my heart started pounding even more. "I don't see why you even like that old rag anyway."

"It was a gift! It was important!"

"Yeah? If it's so important then who gave it to you?"

"This boy! A long time ago..."

"What's his name?" she pryed.

"I...I never knew it..."

"That helps." she said. I ignored her little remark and ran out front door and down the stairs. Once i entered the moist air, I looked left and right for that ribbon. I started to run down the sidewalk, maybe it fell in a bush or something when i was on my way back. I checked in them, but it weren't there. Instead, it was in the middle of the street. Ripped, dirty and torn in several spots.

"No..." I said in a whisper. I slowly walked to it and picked it up. Threads were loose, there was no way for it to be fixed. I was now looking at the concrete. It was all I had left to remember him. That boy...he was the closest friend I ever had.

* * *

I was at the park. I was wearing a white dress that sorta flair out at the bottom it had a blue sailor collar and i had on peach-colored leggings that ruffled and had a blue ribbon on them. I was sitting on the swings, thrusting my legs back and forth slowly, although they were too short to reach the dirt below. I was sad because my mother yelled at me for the first time. i was just about to cry untill...

"Hey!" I heard a boyish voice say. I looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair tied into a ponytail. He had blue eyes like me, except his had more of a greenish tint in them. He was wearing a sailor-type shirt with a yellow tie and blue shorts. I was kinda amazed of how similar we looked. "Why do you look sad?" he asked.

"Because I am."

"Why?" he asked sitting on the swing next to me.

"Because my mommy yelled at me."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. She's just been mean to me ever since daddy left."

"Your dad left? Where did he go?"

"I don't know. My mommy only said that he isn't coming back when I asked her."

"Woah...I'd be sad, too." he said. I simply nodded.

"But she never yelled at me. Not ever."

"Well, maybe she didn't mean to. And she's probably sad that you left."

"Well she's just gonna stay sad, because I don't wanna go home."

"So you're gonna stay at the park forever?"

"Yep!" I said proudly. He laughed.

"Well, I'm not gonna be here forever, so let's play while we can!" he hopped off his swing and offered his hand to help me off. I didn't know it at the time, but I was blushing. All through the afternoon, we played countless games of tag, hide-and-seek, and played on the jungle gym. Afterwards, we walked down along the creek.

"What do you wanna play next?" he asked.

"Umm, let's play pretend!" I said smiling. It's one of my favorite games. "I'm the princess and you'll be the servant."

"No fair! Why can't I be the knight or the prince or something?" he asked while pouting

"Hmm...you could i guess, but you're going to have to take out that ponytail."

"Why?" he whined. I giggled.

"Because, ponytails are for girls." I said matter-of-factly.

"No they're not..." he said, his face turning red from embarrasment.

"Well I've never seen a boy wear a ponytail."

"Well, I don't want to wear it down, I look like a girl."

"When I wear my hair in a ponytail, I still look like a girl."

"That's because you are a girl!" he said. I laughed. In the end, we never did play princess and servant, er knight or prince or something. We decided we wanted to play explorers, discovering new types of plants and animals.

"Look!" he said and stopped walking. He pointed across the creek, where there was a sunflower and a clover next to it. My face brightened.

"Ooh! What if it's a four-leaf clover?" I wondered. He grabbed my hand.

"Let's go see!" he led me across the creek by helping me hop from rock to rock. We finally made it to the little spot. I leaned over to take a better look at the clover.

"Oh, it only has three..." I said.

"Here." he said and handed me the sunflower.

"Aw! Thank you!" I said and held it. I grabbed the clover and gave it to him. "Here!"

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, but is only 3. It's not as special as your sunflower."

"But you gave it to me, so it is special." I (unknowingly) blushed again.

"Thank you." I said lowering my head from the shyness.

"And here's something else. People put ribbons on their flowers when it's a present, right?" I nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a big, white ribbon. I loved it! I picked it up from his hand.

"How about instead of me putting it on the flower, I'll put it on my head!" I tied the ribbon on my head and he laughed. I laughed too. Then he looked up at the sky, which was now turning a reddish-orange color.

"Ah! It's getting dark! My mom might be looking for me!" He cried before hopping back over the rocks.

"Wait for me!" I called after him.

"Are you really gonna stay at the park all night?" he asked as we made our way back to the park.

"I was but it's scary at night...I think I'll go home." We reached the swings.

"Oh, there's my mom. She's probably worried and...I guess it's time to say bye."

"Yeah...but will you come to this park again?"

"I don't think so. I'm moving tomorrow."

"Oh." I said sadly. "Well, then it really is goodbye." I hung my head again. He grabbed my face with both of his hands.

"Don't put your head down. Then no one will see your eyes. You know, they're really pretty." He said. I blushed again.

"R-really? You think so?" he nodded. Then, he suddenly kissed me on my lips and ran off. I watched as he ran until I couldn't see him anymore. I never did learn his name. I wore that ribbon everyday. i thought that if we ever saw each other, then he'd reconize me if i was wearing it. I could never forget that day, and the ribbon was the only thing I had as a keepsake for it since the sunflower wilted.

* * *

With the remains of the ribbon in my hands, i trudged back to my apartment. I went in the living room with tears in my eyes, one or two trickling down. My mother walked over.

"Is that the dingy ribbon?" she asked.

"It's not dingy." I whispered, since my voice could go no higher.

"You're right. It's waaay past dingy now." I felt a pain somewhere from inside of me. "Besides, it was tacky, having it in your hair in that same old hideous hairstyle."

"Can you stop?" I asked, still whispering.

"Stop what?" she said with a laugh.

"Tormenting me." I said, there was an edge in my voice that broke through my voice, which was kinda strange since I was crying.

"I'm not tormenting, I'm teasing."

"No...what you say hurts. Alot. I don't ask you for anything...so please...please...can you just stop?" It was silent for a moment, besides my crying.

"Nah, it's too fun. Besides, it's what you deserve for all that you caused. Everything good that's happened to me, you wrecked it."

"How? How did I do anything? What exactly did I do?" I yelled, griping the ribbon so tight that my nails dug into my palms.

"Ever since you came along, my whole life messed up! I had the perfect life. A perfect husband, but you drove him away! The perfect house, but couldn't afford it anymore because I lost my perfect job trying to take care of you!" she yelled loudly. I stood up slowly, not loosening the grip on my ribbon.

"I don't blame dad. Anyone with a right mind would leave someone like you." I walked past her and headed to my room.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let's just say... I have a right mind."

* * *

**Gah! I just realized how bad the format of this story was! But i fixed it :3 Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aha! I did it! I did it! I was going to abandon this but I had a revelation last night and this all came to me! I hope you like it, because I had a bad case of writer's block. It was brutal. Anyway, enjoy! I will say more at the end.

* * *

**

**The Train-Discover**

After sitting in my room for what seemed life forever, I grabbed the small suitcase from inside of my closet. I wish I had one bigger, but my mother never wanted to take me anywhere, so there wasn't a need for a bigger one. I packed all I could with the allowed space. I stuffed the ribbon in my pocket, grabbed the money I've been saving, and put on my jacket. I took a last good look around my room. The enclosed space of my own really grew on me, not considering the fact that my mom locked me in here for a week before. _'This is what happens when you don't clean up your toys'_ she said. My eyes then drifted to the window instinctively and the train tracks were in my gaze. Looks like that day is closer than I thought.

I walked down the hallway, which seems longer than usual, and stopped by the front door and began to put on my shoes.

"So you're going to leave me too?" my mother's voice was heard. I didn't stop. Instead, I just moved on to the next foot. "Rin, I love you. Stay, please?" After I tied a knot in the strings, I stood and faced her.

"That's the same way you begged dad. Well, I guess you're going to get the same result." I grabbed my suitcase handle and headed toward the door.

"...You'll be back." she said, her voice shaky. I reached in my pocket and gave her my house key.

"Is that proof enough for you?" Her hurt expression was enough for me. I made my exit and descended down the stairs. I stopped at a spot where there weren't stairs and let out a big sigh. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from my entire body. When I started walking again, I realized where I was in front of.

Miku's house.

I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her. So I pulled out my cell phone and sent her a text. '_If you're awake, then come to the door._'Miku was my only friend, besides that boy. At school, I was afraid to make a friend because I've always had a feeling that they would leave if I did. But now, I'm the one leaving _my_ friend. Within seconds, Miku opened the door and look as if she was relieved to see me.

"I was just going to come up there! She was yelling really loud...did she hit you? Are you okay?" She asked slightly frantic.

"I'm leaving." I said simply. She now had a shocked expression on her face.

"W-where are you going?" I watched as a tear welled up in her eye.

"I don't know yet. As far as the train will take me, I guess." The tear streamed down her cheek.

"but...Rin, you can't! I know! Come and stay with me! My parents won't mind, and I asked them for a little sister before! and…"

"And..?"

"They bought me Hamo…"

"Hamo? Your dog? It's not even a girl!"

"Yeah, so the sister spot is still available!"

"Thanks, but that won't do any good. My mother is right upstairs!"

"Oh…yeah. Right…" She said wiping her eyes. I tried hard, _very_ hard not to cry.

"Miku, I have to go. But I promise we'll keep in touch, alright?" I said and grabbed her hands.

"Okay but…I'm going to miss you, Rin. A lot."

"And you think I'm not going to miss you?" She gave me a hug, which I quickly returned. After a small smile and a wave I walked down the last flight of stairs and left into the misty air.

I started down the sidewalk towards the train station. I hope I could make the midnight train, since I have no clue what time it is. But I was so excited I would stay at the station and wait for the first train in the morning. It was a long walk, but I wasn't at all tired. And finally, after all this time, I was in front off the train station. I felt a smile creep on my face, which shocked me. It's been so long since I last smiled, and it felt good, a lot better than frowning for sure. I kept smiling as I walked through the entrance and to the ticket counter.

"Where is the farthest the midnight train will go?" I asked.

"Tokyo Station." She replied sleepily.

"I'll have one ticket, please." I said and slid the money under the window and in return she gave me a small square of paper. I nodded my head as thanks and made my way to the boarding platform. I looked around at the few people who were waiting for the train. They all looked so calm and composed, unlike me. I couldn't stop smiling and I kept looking around like I was in a museum. A rumbling sound broke my "sight-seeing" and I saw the lights of the train approaching. I watched as the familiar blur rattled on the tracks and came to a stop. The doors opened and one or two people got out. I took a deep breath. This is it!

I walked inside of the train car and it was more crowded than I expected. I looked left to right trying to find an empty seat. If there was one, it was occupied by a bag and the person next to it was asleep and I didn't want to wake them. So I kept walking until I found an empty seat by the aisle and a boy was next to it.

"Is this seat-" I froze once I looked at him. This boy... His blonde hair in a ponytail? His eye color similar to mine? It couldn't be the boy from all those years ago...could it?

"Taken?" he finished my sentence. I shook my head to fully snap out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah." I said shyly.

"No, it isn't." he said with a small laugh. I put my suitcase on the rack above and sat down. I took a quick look at him. Could this really be him? I wonder if he still remembers me... but even so, it might not be him, just someone who looks a lot like him. Which also means they look like me. I started to fidget with my fingers. I wish there was some immediate, definite way to confirm if he was the same person, besides asking. I could'nt just burst out with a stupid question. I don't even know the boy's name...and I don't have the ribbon, they object I planned to use for identification if we ever-

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, referring to my constant movements and probably the expression on my face.

"Ah, yeah. I'm just a little anxious." I said and stared down at my lap. His voice was so...familiar. It almost made me feel nostalgic.

"Why? First time on a train?" he asked.

"Yeah…well, that and…I'm kinda running away." I looked at him through the corner of my eye. He now had a shocked expression. "Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it running away. My mother didn't exactly stop me." I continued.

"What would make you want to run away?" He asked. I looked out the window to avoid staring at him. We were moving now. I thought for a second. Should I really tell him? I mean, even if he was the boy, I didn't exactly _know_ him. It might be kinda weird to just pour my heart out to…somewhat of a stranger. "Sorry, if it's too personal. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright." I said quikly. "Actually, it would be nice to tell someone about it, that is, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I got a long ride ahead of me anyway."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Tokyo."

"Really? I am too!" I said, maybe a little too eagerly. He smirked.

"Guess that's another thing we have in common."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Go ahead with your story."

"Well, yeah, so it was my mother. We never really got a long. Although it was mostly her part. She would always yell at me, hit me, insult me, and order me around all the time. And she would always make everything seem like my fault." I looked at him and he was listening with intent, careful eyes. "For a long time, I believed her. I really did think everything was my fault. So I tried very hard…just to try and make her happy. To hear a compliment, a praise even. But it never happened. And I realized that a little too late. But I couldn't take it anymore. So I finally left." I said. I felt something…a feeling I've always known, but much deeper and it hurt even more. I was fighting tears again. I stared down at my lap and stared at my clenched fists.

"I'm…so sorry…I shouldn't have asked." He said.

"No, It's fine. I don't mind. I'm just glad I finally left." He then guided my chin up with his finger so that I was facing him. My heart started beating faster.

"You shouldn't keep your head down. Then no one could see your eyes. You know, they're really pretty." He said. I could feel myself blushing.

"T-thank you." I breathed. Those words… he smiled at me and I smiled back. Then the train shifted and something moved by his feet. It was a black case. "You play guitar?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. This one was a gift from my mom." He said.

"That's nice. I'd like to hear you play sometime." I said.

"Maybe someday you can." He said. I looked back down and notice something green hanging off from it. I looked closer…it was a clover preserved in plastic.

"Wow, is that a four-leaf clover?" i asked.

"Nope, just a three." He answered.

"Why would you keep a three-leaf clover?"

"It was a gift. From someone I met a long time ago." I couldn't deny it anymore. This was him. The boy that was my friend for a day, who I've longed to see and always had a small bit of hope that we'd meet again. "Some people think it's kinda stupid to carry a three-leaf clover around, but it's special to me. And that sounded really cheesy."

"It was a girl, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was."

"And she gave you a sunflower."

"Uh-huh. Wait- how did you-"

"And you gave her a ribbon for it, but instead she wore it on her head."I reached in my pocket and pulled out the torn ribbon. I looked up at him as realization hit and showed in his eyes. "She wore that ribbon every single day. She hoped that one day, she'd meet that boy again. I'm glad we did."

"Me too." He said. We talked for a long time. Catching up, telling stories. After a while, we stopped talking and I stared out the window. I was falling asleep, and he gently pulled me so that I could lay on his shoulder. I muttered a thanks and my eyes closed.

I felt something on my lips. And then a shift of movement. I opened my eyes and noticed he wasn't next to me. His guitar was gone. I quickly sat up and saw that we stopped. I looked down the aisle and saw him leaving the train. I panicked and cursed silently. After all that…I still didn't know his name!

* * *

**Ahaha! Did you like? I sure hope so. But big question: Do you want this to be ending? Cuz I had this idea in formation…but I'm happy now that I finally updated :3 Oh and i have a poll on my profile. Just putting that out there...nudge nudge, wink wink...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! An update on this slice of heaven! I still can't believe this was gonna be a one-shot...then a two-shot...and now! Yay! Upset that I took a while to update. But i wanna finish it. And i'd really like if you did, too :D **

**The Train- Deciding**

On an impulse, I grabbed my suitcase and ran off the train. As soon as I got off the train pulled off and I stepped forward and turned to watch it disappear. I know this wasn't my stop…who am I kidding, I didn't have specific destination anyway. I turned back around and searched through the crowd. I saw his blonde hair and ran after it. After (not-so-gracefully) dodging people I finally caught up to him. I called out a 'hey' and surprisingly he turned around and returned a 'hey'.

"Sorry, but I just, it's that, I never learned your name?" I said.

"It's Len, Len Kagamine." He said with a smile. In my mind, my face dropped, but I kept my composure on the outside.

"Mine is Rin Kagamine!" I said.

"We have too much in common." He said and laughed. I laughed a little too. "So where you headed?" he asked and we walked. Him carrying his guitar case and me dragging my suitcase along. I could tell we were going to the exit…entrance? Meh.

"I didn't have anywhere really planned, I guess." I said. I knew all off this, but at the moment it hit me. I mean, really hit me. I had nowhere to go. "Looks like my mother was right. I have to go back. There's nothing here for me, no one here for me either. I'm so stupid…" It was harder fighting tears. One slipped and I quickly wiped it away.

"Don't cry, Rin." He said. Hearing him say my name for the first time sent a rush of emotions through me. I stopped crying a little. "If you really don't have anywhere, you could stay at my house for a while." I stopped crying immediately.

"W-What? Seriously?" I said in shock.

"Sure. My mom won't mind." Before I could protest any further, "Oh, here she comes now." I looked over and sure enough there was a lady with blonde hair charging towards us.

"Len~!" she squealed when she came over and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, mom." He said as he struggled to breathe. I couldn't help but to laugh. His mother peered over his shoulder.

"Oh? Who is this?" she asked.

"That's Rin. I met her a long time ago, you know before we moved? And we met up on the train."

"How sweet! Well, it's nice to meet you Rin."

"Nice to meet you too, um…"

"You can call me Rena." She said. "So, Rin, are you waiting for someone to pick you up?"

"Ah! Um, well, you see…" I said while looking at my feet.

"Long story short, Mom," Len started. I looked over at him. "She doesn't really have a place to stay, soo…"

"You were wondering if she could stay at our place?" She asked him while looking at me. I met her gaze and nodded slowly anticipating her response. "Hm…I don't see why not." I smiled again. I felt a little awkward, since I haven't smiled in a while, but I hoped it at least look sincere.

"Thank you so much! But…are you sure I won't be a burden or anything?"

"Not at all! We have plenty of room! But in return, I would like to hear that 'long story' of yours that's the reason you have nowhere to be."

* * *

Once we reached their house, I told her my little situation over some tea. She stayed silent and content, which made me slightly uncomfortable. How would she react? Does she feel sorry for me? Or perhaps it's funny to her? Those sort of questions raced through my mind as I spoke. She still hasn't showed any different emotion since I started. I fiddled with my finger and stared at my lap.

"First off, Rin, I want to say that I'm very sorry she behaved that way to you. But, for the time being, you should call her and let her know that you're staying with me, in case she's looking for you. I'm sure she would be upset. I would if my Len ever ran away from me." I looked at him tuning his guitar with a wry smile.

"I doubt that she misses me. I think that she's probably ecstatic that she doesn't have to deal with me."

"Well, still you should call her. Just at least let her know you're alright. Anyway, I have to run to the café'. You should bring Rin by later, Len."

"Sure thing." He said. His mother said her goodbyes and left.

"Well, I guess you might want to go and get settled and everything. I'll show you to the guestroom." I followed him upstairs to the room. The walls were sky blue and the carpet was white almost. All the other furnishings were white and the bed had a sky blue comforter set with matching curtains. It all went together perfectly.

"Oh, Len! It's so cute!" I said and smiled.

"It's my mom's touch. Well, make yourself at home!" He turned for the door. "Oh, I was gonna make a milkshake, you want one?"

"Yeah sure!" I answered with a smile. He headed back downstairs and I went and sat on the bed. It was soft. I laid my head on the pillow. Even softer… I looked over at the body-length mirror on the wall and frowned. It was sad to see myself without my ribbon. I closed my eyes. I tried to absorb this day so far. I've always felt like a coward, but I actually stood up for myself for once. And because of my courage, I got to see Len again. And I'm staying at his house. Who would've thought? Suddenly, exhaustion washed over me. I hadn't really gotten that much sleep. Besides who wouldn't want to nap on this soft, fluffy bed?

* * *

I woke up confused. I forgot where I was. Oh right. Len's house…I think I was blushing and the reflection in the mirror confirmed it. I yawned and went to look for Len. He was sitting on the couch on the phone downstairs.

"Yeah, I made some milkshakes but Rin was asleep when I went to give her one…I think she's still asleep…" He was referring to me. I jumped down from the last step and he turned around to me. "Oh, she's awake now…I'll ask. Hey Rin, you still wanna go to the café with me?"

"Uh, yeah sure!" I said and smiled again which he returned. I turned my head again; I didn't want him to notice me blushing.

* * *

"So you guys own the café?" I asked as we walked.

"Yep!" he said.

"So why are you bringing your guitar?"

"I play there sometimes for the customers."

"Oh, it's one of those live music places?"

"Yeah. And I promised my Mom I'd play tonight anyway."

"That's nice! I can't wait to hear you play, Len."

When we went inside, I was overwhelmed by the aroma. It was so sweet and inviting. It was sorta crowded, too. Len's mother waved at us, which we returned.

"I'm gonna go set up." Len said. I nodded and he left. I went up to the counter and sat at the only empty stool.

"Glad you came, Rin! You settled in yet?"

"Well, sorta." I said. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

"It's no problem! Hey can you do me a favor?" she reached under the counter and pulled out a very fluffy cake. "It's strawberry shortcake. It's my first time making it and I was thinking of adding it to the menu."

"It looks really good! You want me to try it?" I asked, marveling at the dessert. She nodded and handed me a fork. I cut a piece and ate it. I felt my eyes widen. This was the best cake I've ever eaten!

"How is it?" she asked.

"It's delicious!" I said, wishing I thought of a better adjective, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks a lot Rin! Well, I have to go help with the customers." I nodded and kept eating. I liked the atmosphere of this place. It was like one of those places where you had to sorta talk quietly and the conversations made a buzz throughout. It was very comfortable and relaxing, casual but modern. I could hear a voice. A clear voice that made all the others stop. I looked around and saw Len on a raised platform that was his stage. He was going to perform. Some people started clapping, and I joined in. When it quiet again, Len began to play his guitar.

"I want to dedicate this to Rin, a very special person to me." He said. He looked at me, and our eyes met. And locked. I was glad the lights were dim, because I could feel the burning in my cheeks. How is he making me blush so much?

Then he started singing.

His voice…was so beautiful! His voice was so smooth, like velvet. Every note he reached was so rich, and was dripping with such feeling. He dedicated this to me? I couldn't do anything but stare. The harmony of the melodies from his voice and guitar fit together like pieces of a puzzle. And that feels like an understatement. Then he stopped playing, and everyone was clapping even louder. He smiled, looking directly at me. I never felt like this before…

* * *

**End of this Chapter! Hope you liked it! And, btw, the next chapter is the last one. I wish Len dedicated a song to me! D: Yeah, i know, but all good things come to an end, right? If you thought it was good, that is. Well Im off to work on this next one. See ya!~ *And i really didn't want to beg, because i thought it'd be annoying if i asked, but if you liked it, would you review please? I worked hard on the chapters and when i don't get any reviews, i feel as if no one likes it, and i'm a terrible writer or whatever. i just get really discouraged. So, yeah if you did, at least let me know. it would really make my day. I truly appreciate it em, :D or maybe i should just stop writing... :/  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Heyy guys! I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm not gonna say I was super busy, but I've been distracted. Heavily. I started a new school, had to do a summer reading report(even though I wasn't here over the summer -.-) started a relationship, which was ended…recently… :( Well, you don't care about me and that guy, you care about Rin and Len! SO read about them!**

**The Train- Dispersing: Part 1**

I couldn't breathe. I clenched my stomach with one hand and wiped a tear with the other. It was a joyful pain that I never knew existed. I wasn't crying out of sorrow, but out of happiness. Me and Len were in his room. I never knew I could laugh this hard! Len was so wonderful.

"What's so funny?" We heard a voice. It was his mother at his door.

"He is!" I said, still giggling. She smirked.

"Really? Wow. Who would've thought?"

"Haha." Len said sarcastically, wiping a forced tear himself.

"Well, I'm off to the café." She turned to leave but turned back almost immediately. "Oh, and don't forget your cousin's coming over today." She then left like she was suddenly in a rush.

"What?" he yelled suddenly serious. He ran to the door frame. "You never told me-" He was interrupted by the front door's slam. He sighed loudly before returning to his seat next to me on his bed.

"I'm guessing you don't like your cousin." I said.

"It's not that…it's just she can be a little annoying and always makes a mess that I have to clean up." He then stood. "I'm going to go get a snack."

"What time is she coming?" I asked. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"You want anything?" he asked.

"I'm coming." We both walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a banana from the counter and I headed to the refrigerator for an orange. The doorbell rang as I reached for the bag.

"Don't tell me that's her already…" he said aloud heading for the door. I smiled to myself and proceeding on getting my orange.

"Aha! Leeennn~!" I heard a bright, female voice from the other room. It was oddly familiar…

"Hey…" Len said in a disappointing tone. She laughed a familiar laugh.

"You know you're ecstatic to see me." I closed the refrigerator.

"Who's in the kitchen? I thought your mom was out." The voices were getting closer.

"Yeah, it's my friend. She's staying with us for a while." I turned around once I realized they were close to the kitchen. My mouth dropped, and so did the orange. I couldn't believe who was there, standing next to Len.

Miku.

* * *

"Miku, this is-"

"Rin?" She finished.

"Miku!" We both basically charged at each other before hugging.

"I can't believe it's you!" She said.

"I know!" I said back. She let go of me.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Rin! You don't know how worried I was."

"Yeah…sorry…but you know why I had to leave." She suddenly had a sad look.

"So…I take it you know each other." Len said.

"Yeah! We've been best friends for a long time. I can't believe I hadn't told you." I said.

"Well, he did know, cuz I told him about you, just he didn't know it was you."

"Good explanation." Len said, and Miku nudged his shoulder.

* * *

Miku's P.O.V

"So have you talked to your mother at all?" I asked Rin. While we were sitting on the couch. It was one of those soft couches that go in a half circle almost. Len was sitting beside Rin.

"Nope! And I don't plan to, either." She said and shook her head.

"You shouldn't be that way, Rin. Didn't you say that she couldn't take care of herself even if her life depended on it?"

"Yeah, well that was only cuz I did everything. She's an adult, so I'm sure she knows how to cook and clean to survive." I just sighed.

"I want some leeks. Len, do you have any?"

"I don't know." He was mindlessly playing with strands of Rin's hair.

"You already know to have some when I come over."

"It's not like I knew you were coming! I think we ran out anyway." He argued back.

"Baka, go check!" Len leaned on Rin's shoulder.

"I don't wanna." He protested, and she laughed.

"If you don't get up, I'll throw you in the kitchen. Literally." I actually did throw Len before. I looked over at the wall to see if the hole was still there from last time. It was hidden behind a plant.

"…Fine." He said and rose from the couch. I smirked.

"Thank you, Len-chan!" Rin laughed again as Len walked towards the kitchen.

"You and Len are so close." She said.

"I suppose…but the two of you seem even _closer_." I leaned closer to her and her face turned red. "See? You're blushing, Rin! And you can't deny it. You're as red as a tomato."

"Well…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You remember that boy I told you about? From the park a long time ago?" I nodded. She looked as if she was expecting something. Maybe I was supposed to remember-wait… it all clicked.

"Are you telling me that Len, my cousin Len, is the boy you, like, fell in love with?" I yelled. She waved her arms all in a panic.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! I don't want Len to hear." I looked up and saw Len standing in the doorway behind her. He heard. Oh, he heard alright. And like a lightbulb went off in my head, I had an idea. I shot him another look telling him to keep quiet.

"Okay, okay." I said, following my brilliant plan. "So…do you still like him?" She looked down at her lap.

"Yeah…I think I do…Well, yes…I do, a lot. I really like being around him, and he makes me feel really happy."

"Hm…I don't know…sounds like love to me." I said and examined my nails nonchalantly to play off the charade.

"I'm not so sure about that…but I know that I have a strong feeling towards him."

"Aww! Rin and Len, how cute!"

"Oh, stop Miku."

"Who knows, he might feel the same."

"Maybe." She said. I pointed to him and she followed my point.

"You should ask him."

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I gasped. My eyes were wide. My stomach felt uneasy. Len heard me…everything I said…And Miku knew. Of course she did. She planned it.

I ran upstairs to 'my' room. I never felt so….so…embarrassed!

I had to leave. I couldn't even see Len's face anymore. Not after this. What if he rejected my feelings? I couldn't bear that. I heard knocking at the door and I locked it.

"It's me." It was Miku. I dragged my suitcase from the closet and began packing.

"What are you doing?" She asked slowly.

"Leaving." I replied. My voice cracked. I heard the doorknob rattle a bit and the door opened. "How did you-"

"I know this house like the back of my hand. Now why are you leaving?" she closed the door behind her.

"Miku, how could you do that? Do you know how embarrassed I am? Did you even consider my feelings?"

"Yes, which is why I did that." I turned my head and started packing again.

"So, you're leaving? Where exactly are you going?" I froze. "You had no place to go in the first place. You're lucky you ran into Len." She was right. I was just running away from my problems with no destination again.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I asked. She stood and ran out of the room and came back seconds later with Len. I started to panic again. Miku smiled and pushed him inside before closing the door. It was just me and Len alone. It has been for these past weeks sometimes, but now…it felt different.

"Talk!" Miku yelled from the other side of the door.

It was quiet for a little while longer. I decided to break the silence.

"Len, I'm sorry. I should leave." I looked up at the ceiling.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked.

"Because I…what I said…I shouldn't have-" I froze. When I looked over Len was in front of me. Our faces were so close. I watched breathlessly as he trailed the back of his hand from my hot cheek down to my chin. He then used his finger to tilt my chin up.

"You said you weren't sure that you loved me." It wasn't a question. I still nodded like it was an answer. "Well, I'm sure about something…" his voice trailed off as he leaned in more and he kissed me. And I kissed back. After a few seconds he pulled away, but I wish he hadn't.

"I love you, Rin."

* * *

Weeks later…

"What are you waiting for?" Len urged. I fidgeted beside him.

"I don't wanna."

"But you promised my mom you would." I leaned against his shoulder. I pushed each button slowly, listening to the sound each made. I stared at the green button. Len pushed it. I tried to push the red button, but Len took the phone away from me. He held it against my ear.

"Hello?" I heard a tired, yet recognizable voice.

"Hi, Mom." I replied.

"…Who is this?" I saw Len frown.

"It's me. Rin." Who else would be calling her Mom?

"Oh."

"I just wanted to talk to you. And let you know that I was safe. You know, so you won't have to worry."

"Hm."

"I found that boy I told you about. The one who gave me the ribbon. So yeah, I'm staying with him and his mom. In Tokyo."

"Tokyo?" I felt a little happy. She was surprised, so she had to be worried.

"Yeah."

"So…is that it?" My happiness faded.

"I just wanted you to know where I was."

"Okay. Bye." She hung up.

"…Bye…" I pushed the red button. I looked at the now blank screen and saw a bubble on it. Then another. Len then took the phone away from me again and wrapped his arms around me. Oh, I get it. He was comforting me. And those weren't bubbles. They were tears.

Later, we went to the café. Len was setting up the stage for tonight and I was helping by cleaning the tables. The bell above the door rung as someone walked in. I looked up and saw a man in a business type suit. He had blonde hair.

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully. He looked at me and nodded, turned away then stared at me for a moment.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" Len said in a little harsher tone. He must've noticed. The man then turned towards Len.

"Ah, yes can I have some coffee?" Len nodded and his mother started on making it. After I finished cleaning the table, I went to go put away the cleaning supplies. I couldn't help but notice that man looking at me. I walked over to Len.

"That guy's giving me the creeps…" I whispered.

"Let's just wait until he gets out of here. You wanna go wait in the back?"

"No, I'll be alright. He just ordered coffee right? And he looks like he's on his way to work, anyway." After what seemed like forever, the man finished his coffee and got out his credit card to pay. I looked at the receipt when he signed his name and he thanked us for the drink. I picked up the paper and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Len's mother asked. I shook my head.

"It's nothing…" I was surprised. That man had the same last name as me.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. That really couldn't just be a coincidence, could it? Maybe I read it wrong. I leaned against the counter. Len and his mother were outside getting the shipments.

_Ring Ring!_

I looked to the door. It was the man again. Crap.

"Good morning!" I said, a little nervously.

"Morning!" he replied back and sat at the counter, where I was.

"So, can I get you anything?"

"Coffee."

"How do you want it?"

"Black." I nodded and started making it. Once finished, I set the cup in front of him.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No, thank you." He said I simply nodded and stared out the window. "Are you related to that boy back there?" I shook my head.

"No, were just really close friends. I'm an only child." He nodded and sipped his coffee.

"Hm…It's weird. You two could pass off as twins."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." I said. Len and his mom walked back in. I watched his expression turn hard when he saw the creepy guy sitting across the counter. I waved him off, telling him not to worry. Soon enough, he was finished and got out a card from his wallet. I scanned it, the payment was accepted, and grabbed the printed receipt. "Sign here, please!" I pointed to the line at the bottom. He scribbled with the pen and I handed him back his card.

"Well, have a nice day!" he said and headed for the door. "The coffee tasted great, by the way."

"Ah, thanks, you too!" I said. I grabbed the receipt and looked at the name. I gasped. Len just happened to come back out then and ran over to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"A-are you sure you don't know that guy?" I asked.

"No, I never seen him. Why?"

"His last name…is Kagamine."

* * *

**End! Okay, I know I said that I was gonna end the story, but I decided to break it into two parts. I'm almost finished with the second one, so don't worry, I won't delay too much. Also I brought Miku back! Yay for Miku! Well, I'm workin on the second one, I'll probably upload it tomorrow. (Sadistic Vampire just started playing, which is weird cuz that's what a reviewer picked as the song Len sang.) Okay, i'm not supposed to be on the internet, soooo yeah...thank procrastination for that one! Hope you enjoyed~!  
**


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Welp…Here it is…the last part to the last chapter… Keep in mind I had major writers block, nd I promised I'd finish. Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. You all are awesome :D I hope you like it…**

**The Train- Dispersing: Part 2**

"Well…that's not a big deal. Our last name is common, right? I mean, we have the same last name, and we're not related." I looked over at Len, his hand on mine.

"I don't know…things were pretty crazy back then…You two could be long lost twins or something…" Rina stated. My head snapped toward Len's mother. Len glared at her. "Calm down, Rin, it's just a joke."

"Not funny." Len commented.

"What about his first name?" She asked. I looked at the receipt.

"T. Kagamine. That's all he put." Then I froze. T. Kagamine. _T. Kagamine_. "Takashi Kagamine!"

"Who?" the two asked in unison.

"My father's name is Takashi Kagamine. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He moved to Tokyo years ago…It's all coming back. But…could that really be him?"

"Makes sense to me." Len's mother said.

"I think I need to lie down." I said and headed to my room. Len followed. Once there, I sat on the bed, and pressed a pillow against my face. Len sat beside me. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'll leave if you want me to." He said.

"No. Don't. Stay." I said. He laughed and I leaned into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me as I put the pillow down. "I haven't seen my father in years…"

"Well…you did today…"

"I don't even know if that was really him!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said. I let out another sigh.

"But, if it was him…what if I missed my chance? To get to know him? I might never find out anything…I have so much to ask him."

"Don't think like that, Rin. You never know, he might come back tomorrow."

"Well, if he does, I'm gonna talk to him."

"Ganbare, Rin!"

"Thanks, Len." I said. We shared a smile.

* * *

The next day dragged by slowly. It was probably because I was waiting to see if my possible father would show up. I wouldn't be surprised if I had neck injuries from turning my head so fast every time I heard the welcoming bells. After a while, I got tired of waiting and helped Len set up.

"Can you plug this in over there?"

"Yeah, sure!" he handed me a black cord and I plugged it into the wall.

"Ne, Rin." I turned to Len's voice and saw him pointing. I followed his point to the door, and there he was. Mr. T. Kagamine. Suddenly, a nervous fear washed over me. "Well? Aren't you going to talk to him?" I shook my head.

"I…I don't wanna." He then walked over and reached in his pocket. "Hold your hand out." I did as he told and he placed something in my hand and closed it. I opened it back.

"It's the clover I gave you…" I said.

"For luck."

"H-how is it luck? It's only a 3-leaf clover…"

"It helped me find you again. When we're together…I feel like the luckiest guy in the world." We smiled, and then he wrapped his arms around me.

I walked over to the counter. He was sitting in the same seat as yesterday.

"Welcome, sir, sorry for the wait. Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee?" he replied.

"Black?"

"Sounds good!"

"Coming right up!" I said with a smile that faded as soon as I turned my back on him. I couldn't let Len down. He was watching secretly. I poured the drink in a fragile mug and sat it in front of him. "Here you go!"

"Thank you." He said. I waited for him to take a sip and watched him read something. He frowned and turned it over before taking another sip. I had to ease him into it…but how..? "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine…thanks." I replied. What should I say? 'Hey I think you're my father?' this isn't some wacko TV show! Maybe I should ask if he knows my mother…that would prove it.

"Um, excuse me," the man woke me from my thoughts again. I looked up at him. "How much for the strawberry shortcake?"

"Huh? Oh right, sorry it was just added to the menu. Um… it's 300 yen."

"Can I have a piece, then?"

"Sure!" I turned to get one for him.

"I love strawberries. They remind me of my daughter." Good, he was making conversation.

"Really? How so?" I said and placed the desert in front of him.

"They were one of her favorite fruits." Funny, I liked strawberries. I remember I said I liked them when me and my father ate some together.

"What's her name?" I asked. He seemed to hesitate. I held my breath.

"Rin." And there it was. The window of opportunity has opened. Don't let it close, Rin!

"That's my name, too!" I said, trying to keep my voice stable. "And strawberries are one of my favorite fruits as well."

"Yeah, but her absolute favorite fruits are-"

"Oranges?" Time seemed to freeze. He looked at me with an expression that wasn't readable. "On the receipt you signed yesterday, you wrote T. Kagamine. That 'T' stands for Takashi, doesn't it?"

"…It probably just came up on the register screen."

"And your ex-wife's name is Korin, isn't it?"

"How do you-"

"Korin is my mother."

* * *

"So, it was him, huh Rin?" Rina said as we drove.

"Yep."

"You two were talking for a long time."

"Yep."

"You okay, Rin?" Len asked from beside me.

"…Yep…"

Once we were back to Len's house, I went directly to my room. I walked over to the window and stared at the stars. The conversation me and my dad had replayed in my mind.

"_She's gotten that bad?" he asked._

"_Yeah." I answered. He paused for a second._

"_I'm so sorry, Rin. I shouldn't have left you with her. I wanted to bring you with me. I really did." I shook my head._

"_Please, don't blame yourself. I'm not gonna say I was happy it happened, because I'm not. But it has allowed me to meet important people." Those people were only Miku, Rina, and Len, but they were important._

"_So where have you been staying since you left?"_

"_With Len and his mother." He sighed._

"_And how long do you plan on staying?"_

"_I…haven't really thought about it…" I admitted. "I know, I should leave. I'm just being a burden on them." We seemed to share the same the same thought. _

"_You could stay with me if you want."_

"_That would be good." I thought more into it. "Yeah, then I'll be close to Len."_

"_I…don't think you will."_

"_Why not? Don't you live here in Tokyo?"_

"_No…I'm actually here on business. I live in Sapporo."_

"_S-Sapporo?"_

"Hey, Rin, you coming down to eat?" Len called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" I called back. This is for the best. I'm leaving in 3 days. This was never my home. This was never my room. I'm leaving Tokyo. I'm leaving Len.

Len…

My best friend.

My first love.

* * *

I held the phone close to my chest. My mother's not too happy about me going to live with dad.

Len walked in the door then.

"Man, it's cold out there." He complained.

"You should wear a scarf or something, so you won't get sick." I told him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't have one."

"Hey…Len…you like hot chocolate?"

I needed to tell him. I didn't want to. God, I really didn't want to. But I have to leave.

"This is really good, Rin!" he said after taking a sip of the drink I made. I laughed, he had a chocolate mustache.

"Thanks! Uh, you got a little…" he realized what I was saying and wiped it off. I smiled. But frowned right after. "Len…"

"Yeah? What is it?"

"You remember when I spoke to my father the other day?" he nodded. I looked down at my drink to avoid his eyes. "I'm going to go live with him."

He was quiet for a long second. "Well, that's good."

"He lives in Sapporo."

An even longer second.

"Sapporo? Really?" I nodded. I wanted to cry. But I didn't. I wanted to look into his eyes. But I didn't. I wanted to say 'No, I'm totally kidding!' but that's just wishful thinking. "Oh…" is all he said.

Miku came over again. She just had to come over. As if telling Len wasn't hard enough. I couldn't do it. So Len told her for me.

"Sapporo!" she yelled, tears quickly forming. "Rin, you can't! It's already bad enough that you moved from our old neighborhood! Why can't you stay? You aren't kicking her out are you, Len?"

"No, he isn't. It's my decision."

"What?" they both said.

"Yeah."

Miku came for shopping. So that's what we did, me and her.

"I wanna get Len something."

"Really? Like what?" she asked.

"I have no clue." So we went in and out of stores. I saw a few things Len might like, but I decided against them. Soon it was late and we had to return.

"It's too bad you couldn't find him anything. Are you sure he never said he needed anything?"

"Not that I can recall…" then it hit me. "A scarf! Since it's getting cold. He said he didn't have one."

"Well, all the good stores are closed now."

"You're right." An idea popped in my head. "Hey Miku…what if I made him one?"

"Awww! Rin that would be so sweet!" She hugged (smothered) me.

"Please, Miku." She just laughed.

* * *

The next day, Len went somewhere and I worked on the scarf. Before Miku left, she brought me some supplies to get started. She promised to come back tomorrow, the day I leave. I focused on the scarf. I know his favorite color is yellow, so that's what color it will be. I wanted to put something on it, but what? His name? My name? A banana? An orange?

"Ouch." I said. I poked my finger. I wanted to take a break, but I wanted to finish before Len got back. But…I was kinda sad. Len just had to pick today, out of all days, to be gone. This might sound selfish, but I wish he would the day with me. I mean, I'm moving all the way to Sapporo for Pete's sake! I sighed. I shouldn't be complaining. Everything will be better when I leave. Len and Rina can go back to their normal lives and I'll soon be forgotten. "Finished." I said to no one. I held up my gift and inspected it for any imperfections before neatly folding it…I should start packing now, I guess.

* * *

I wanted to wish on a star, but they were all covered by clouds. I breathed out and watched the little puff that escaped my mouth.

"Hey." I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw Len at the sliding glass doorway. I smiled.

"Hey." He walked over to me and sat beside me.

"So…you're all packed up to go?" he asked, and I nodded in response. He looked up at the clouds, too.

"It's cold." I complained. He laughed.

"Well, it's gonna be even colder all the way in Sapporo."

"Yeah…Hey Len," I started. He looked over at me, my eyes stayed fixed on the dark sky. "Last time it was you who moved away. I never thought that I could become so attached to a person in such a small amount of time. That day, the day we met, was the day my life started going downhill. But…I don't regret it. I've always had this small flicker of hope that we'd meet again. And look what happened?" I looked over at him. He reached and pulled me closer.

"Rin, ever since I met you at that park, there wasn't a day I haven't thought about you. I've always wondered why…why out of every person I've met you kept coming into mind? But, now I realize…I don't know when, or how, especially because we were so little, but I've fallen I'm love with you, Rin."

I was speechless. I couldn't deny it, push it aside, or brush it off. I was in love with Len too. I just needed to tell him…

"Len, I lo-"

"Rin," Len's mother was at the doorway. "You should get some sleep. You have to be on time for the train so you won't miss your flight." She said.

"Hai." Len stood and pulled me up as well. He gave me a quick kiss on my lips before I went to my room.

Why does everything have to be so hard..?

* * *

I stared at the ticket in my gloved hands. The blurry voices from the intercom mixed in with the light chatter of the other waiting passengers. I peeked in my messenger bag and saw the scarf I made for Len.

"_Ah! Rin this is so cute! It was like it was made by a professional!" Miku said earlier._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, she laughed. _

"_Be sure to give it to him Rin." She said and hugged me. I hugged back. "Ganbatte!"_

"Rin." A voice pulled me from my recent memory. I looked over and Len held out a gift-wrapped box to me.

"What's this?" I asked and held it.

"Open it." He urged. I opened the box and inside was a snow-white colored ribbon.

"Len! This is…" He took out the ribbon and tied it in my hair. A rush of emotions went through me. "Len…wait, I have something for you, too." I reached into my bag and pulled out the scarf. "I…I made this for you."

"So that's why you asked if I had a scarf! Thanks, Rin, I love it!" he said and hugged me.

"Yeah, but it's just any old scarf. Anyone could make one."

"But it wasn't made by just 'anybody,' it was made by you." I looked over and saw my reflection on a mirror on the wall. I almost didn't recognize myself.

"Yeah but," I turned back and looked up into his eyes, "This ribbon is exactly like the one you gave me the day we met, but the scarf-"

"Is a reminder of the promise?" He interrupted.

"What promise?" I asked, but before he could open his mouth, the intercom bells rang.

"Attention all passengers, the Shinseki train heading to BLANK Station will be arriving momentarily. Please prepare to board."

A pain struck my heart, and I had the urge to cling to him and not let go.

"W-What promise?" I asked surprised by how my voice cracked.

"The promise that we'll still see each other. It won't be as long as the last time we said goodbye. I'm not gonna lose you again."

"Len…"I was interrupted again, this time by Len's lips. I was the one to pull away. "The train's here…" he reached over and began to tug along my suitcase and I followed. And now… I turned to face him. "I'm not saying goodbye, Len."

"I don't want to either, Rin." When he said my name, tears stung at my eyes, but I'm not going to cry in front of him.

"Promise you'll keep your promise." I told him.

"Of course I promise, Rin."

"I love you, Len."

I ran on the train. I turned to Len and the doors closed in front of me. I waved and the train began moving. I watched as he waved, until he was no longer visible.

The ride to the airport was agonizing. Every second I had a hope that the train would go backwards, yet that very hope would falter by the next. The hours dragged on and I clutched the ribbon every time I felt like crying, which was the whole ride. Finally, it was time to exit the train. I found my father and we were boarding the plane. We started to ascend to the sky as I caught a final glimpse of the train tracks before it was covered by the clouds.

One day, I'm going to get on that train.

To come back to you, Len.

I promise.

* * *

**End! Well, that's it! I'm done…maybe…I'm thinking of continuing the story…like years later and they meet again or something…nah it's good where its at. Anywhoo, this is to make up for my long absence, I hope it makes up for it! Reviews are appreciated…See ya~!**

**P.S. there was a song reference in this chapter...I wonder if anyone noticed ;p  
**


End file.
